The present invention relates to a brake caliper suspension system for use with golf cars or carts, utility vehicles, and the like.
Brake caliper suspension systems used with golf cars or carts, utility vehicles, and the like, must compensate for normal wear, movement, and runout of the calipers. Prior suspension systems have utilized tabs and corresponding slots in the calipers to compensate for such wear. In such prior systems, the tabs extend from a mounting plate attached directly to the vehicle frame. The tabs slide into the caliper slots when the caliper is properly positioned about the brake disc. In this way, the caliper can slide longitudinally back and forth on the tabs as necessary to compensate for any wear, movement or runout of the caliper and its pads.
However, the tabs, calipers, and brake discs are not flexible. In effect, the brake discs hold the calipers in position on the tabs, and the tabs hold the caliper in position about the brake disc. Consequently, the calipers cannot be removed from their position without first removing the brake disc which in turn also generally requires the removal of the vehicle axle. After the axle and disc are removed, the calipers may then be slid off the tabs of the mounting plate. Much time and effort are thus required to repair or replace the brake calipers utilized in the prior systems.